The Unlikely Friend
by Snowqueen0122
Summary: While in the Scorch compound, Newt meets someone who knows everything about his past. Will she be able to shed some light on what he's been through or will WICKED silence her once and for all?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello my little snowflakes. I saw the behind the scenes video from the Death Cure and I can't wait. Any of you who know my Maze Runner stories, know that I have a major sweet spot for Newt, so of course this fic is about him. Anyway I got bored during my summer break and decided to write this. Anyway… Enjoy and review 3**

 **PS: This takes place during the Scorch Trials and I'm going to be changing some things so don't hate me too much.**

Newt's P.O.V.

We escaped. I can't bloody believe we escaped. After being trapped in that maze for three years, we're free.

"Everything's going to change." The man who just saved us says to us. Frankly, none of us are even listening because we are all trying to comprehend what just happened. Chuck, the little brother of the Glade, the most innocent of us all, was just murdered by Gally, in front of us. He shouldn't have died the way he did. Hell, he shouldn't have died, period. After flying in silence, we land and suddenly all hell breaks loose. We are being pulled out of the helicopter and being told to run. Once we reach the facility, we are thrown into a dark room without any bloody answers.

"Let us out!" Tommy yells as he bangs on the door. Suddenly the lights come on to reveal a large table full of food. We all stare at it for a minute, that is until Frypan calls dibs on the rice. No way is that going to happen. We all rush for the table and begin to eat everything we can reach. After a few minutes, we end up getting a food fight with each other. We cleared the table of every scrap of food, and now we are talking about what to do. After a few more minutes, the door opens. We all stand up and rush for the door.

"You kids doing all right?" A man in a white shirt and black jacket asks us. When none of us answer he keeps talking. "Sorry about the fuss. We had ourselves a bit of a swarm." We all stay silent until Thomas asks the question we are all thinking.

"Who are you?"

"I'm the reason you're all still alive and it's my intention to keep you that way. Follow me please. We'll get you kids squared away." The man walks out and we all reluctantly follow. "You may call me Mr. Janson. I run this place. For us it is a sanctuary, safe from the horrors of the outside world. You can think of this place as a way station. A home between homes, if you will." As we follow, we walk through a sort of hanger and there are pieces of equipment everywhere.

"Wait, you're taking us home?" Thomas asks.

"A home of sorts. Sadly, there won't be much of where you came from but we do have a place for you. A refuge, outside the scorch where WICKED will never find you again. How does that sound?" This Janson person explains as we weave our way through people working on random things. Minho looks over to me with a confused expression.

"Why are you helping us?" Minho asks with his usual level of smart-ass attitude.

"Well let's just say that the world outside in a rather precarious situation and we're all hanging on by a very thin thread. The fact that you kids can survive the Flare virus makes you the best chance of humanity's continued survival. Unfortunately that also makes you a target. As by now, you've noticed." We come to a stop in front of a large, metal door. "Beyond this door, is the beginning of your new lives." Janson pulls out a card and swipes it. The door makes a noise, then opens. "First things first. Let's do something about that smell." He leads us to a bathroom with enough showers so we can all take a shower and not have to worry about holding everyone else up. Janson takes Teresa to a private bathroom while we all take showers. I take off my shirts, look at the scars on my chest and pause for a moment as I think back on how I got most of these. After taking my shower, I see a set of fresh clothes on the bench. I slip on the black shirt and the black jeans and I walk out to meet the others.

"I have never felt this good before." Minho says as he stretches his arms over his head and sighs.

"It certainly has been a while." I say back. As we wait in the hall for the others, a pair of girls walk past us. They appear to be our age. One is blonde with blue eyes and the other is a brunette with green eyes. Blondie is wearing a navy blue button up shirt, a black skirt and black heels. Brunette is wearing a black shirt with black pants and black flats. Both are clad in white lab coats. I could swear that as she passes us, Blondie winks at me.

"Teresa." Thomas' voice breaks me out of my trance. I look over to see Teresa with Janson.

"Now we need to get you guys checked out to make sure everything is okay, medically." Janson leads us to a lab, where people in lab coats are working at different stations. As Minho calls him Ratman, leads each of us to a different station and we all wait for the so-called doctors to come and check us out.

"You must be Newt." A voice says. I turn and see the blonde girl I saw before.

"Yeah." I say. She smiles, sits down in the chair, and wheels herself over to me.

"I'm Doctor Keira Bennitt, but you can just call me Keira." She introduces herself as she begins to check my eyes out. "You must have been through hell out there." She says.

"That's one way of putting it." I smirk. As she pulls back, I see she is sending me a genuine smile.

"I can't even imagine what it must have been like." She says as she pulls out a thing and looks to me. "I'm going to need to take off your shirt." She says with a calm look on her face. I nod and take off my shirt without any problem or uncomfortable feeling. She puts these things in her ears, presses a piece of flat metal on my chest and listens to my heartbeat. I jump a little as the cold metal comes into contact with my skin and I can see a smirk grace her face.

"If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?" I ask.

"I'm seventeen." She says casually as if she's been asked that question a thousand times before.

"A little young for a doctor, don't you think?" I say.

"Tell me about it. I started training at the age of 7. I've been stuck here ever since and let me tell you, it isn't what it seems."

"What do you mean?" I ask as I turn around and face her. When I do, I see how close our faces are.

" Well, just because I'm a doctor, doesn't mean I'm free. I'm a prisoner here. WICKED took me and my sisters in when our parents got the Flare. All we had was each other. Then one day my sisters were taken away and I was sent to medical training. I haven't seen them since." Keira shakes her head, then moves the piece of metal to my back and continues to listen. She turns to me, takes the things out of her ears, and smiles at me. "Remarkably, you're heart and lungs sound perfectly fine. I just need to take some blood from you and give you a few shots and you'll be all clear to join your friends. Sound good?" She asks.

"Yeah. Thanks." I say. She turns around and begins prepare the things she needs. She turns back around and sits back down. "I get where you're coming from." I say suddenly, before I could stop myself.

"I know." She says as she wraps this rubber like material around my arm, rather tightly might I add.

"Ow." I yelp.

"Sorry. I know it's tight but it makes it easier to see your veins and put a needle in them. It'll only take a minute." She sends me a reassuring smile. "You're going to feel a small pinch, but that's it." I watch as Keira puts the needle into my arm. Suddenly I start to feel every faint. "You doing ok?" She asks me. Her voice seems further away than how it normally was.

"Just a bit dizzy. Is that normal?" I ask as she puts her hand to my head.

"Yeah. If you haven't had this done in a while, it can make you a bit light headed and nauseous. Obviously, it's been three years since you've been anywhere near a needle so I should have expected this. You need a little sugar, that'll help." She says. Keira removes her hand from my head and I immediately miss the warmth of her hand. I hear the sound of a cabinet open behind me and suddenly a cookie materializes in front of me. I smile at her as I take it and take a bite out of it. Keira leans back on the counter as she looks at me.

"Wha…" I say with a mouth full of cookie.

"Nothing… It's just… You're so different than what you use to be." Keira says, her eyes not leaving mine. At hearing that, I almost choke on my cookie.

"What do you mean?" I ask as I stand up from the lab table I am sitting on. Bad idea. I feel like I'm about to drop. Luckily, Keira grabs my arm and guides me back to the table.

"That was not a smart move." She sarcastically remarks. I look at her and smirk. I sit down and my headache eventually diminishes. "So what were you asking?" She asks as she resumes taking blood.

"You sounded like you knew me before I got my bloody memories erased." I wince as she takes the needle out of my arm and covers the small hole with a piece of gauze.

"You could say that, but this isn't the time or the place to explain anything. I will eventually but just not right now." She tapes the gauze into place and leans back. "Taking into consideration how you responded to a simple blood drawing, I'm going to wait to give some of your shots but there are some that can't wait." I groan at the thought of more needles in my arms. "You know you can put your shirt back on." She says as she smiles, turns around and grabs a syringe. I glance down and see that I didn't put my bloody shirt back on. Now I'm just embarrassed. I sheepishly put my shirt back on and look back at Keira. It's at this point that I can really study the features of her face.

"How's he doing?" A voice asks. I look toward the source of the voice and see Minho, Thomas and the others all standing there.

"He's doing just fine. Just a few more shots." Keira says without even turning around.

"Mind if we stay?" Thomas asks timidly.

"Not at all. I think he'll take these shots better with some familiar faces around." Keira responds as she turns around with two syringes in her hands. She walks over to me and wipes a cold cloth over a part of my other arm. "Ready?" I nod my head and she gently presses the syringe into my arm and pushes the trigger until all of the liquid inside drains out of it. "One down and one to go." She pulls the syringe out and places it on the table and reaches for another one.  
"What exactly are these shots?" Minho stops her.

"These shots give you the nutrients you've been deprived of while you guys were out in the maze." She explains as she slaps his hand away and grabs the other needle.

"You knew we were in the maze?" Thomas asks, preventing her from continuing. She sighs and looks over to him with the syringe still hovering about two inches over my arm.

"Everyone around here did. Group A was and still is the talk of the compound. Now will you people let me finish. If not, we're going to be here all night." She says. I smile at the idea of spending time with her, but not with a needle in my arm. The others throw their hands up in surrender. She rolls her ice blue eyes and is about to put the needle in my arm.

"Who are these people?" Minho points to a picture of five girls on her desk.

"Bloody hell! Minho, will you slim it!" I snap at him. Keira looks at me with a confused expression on her face. She shakes her head and finishes with the syringe.

"You guys are all clear. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some things I need to do, but I will see you all later." She smiles at us as she takes off her gloves, throws them in the trash bin. Then she takes off her lab coat and hangs it on the hook but the door. She walks away and disappears down a hallway.

"Way to go, Newt. You snagged the sexy doctor." Minho says as he claps me on my shoulder. I roll my eyes at him and brush his hand off my shoulder.

"Group A?" A man asks from behind us.

"I guess." Thomas replies.

"Follow me please." The man begins to walk away and we slowly follow him. As we exit the lab, I glance back over my shoulder to see where Keira disappeared. Something about her is familiar but I can't say what. At least, not yet.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello my lovely little snowflakes. I'm back. Enjoy and review 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing but OC characters and the changed plot. Everything else belongs to James Dashner.

Newt's P.O.V.

We are lead to a large room that is full of other kids, both boys and girls. Minho says the thing that we are thinking of.

"We weren't the only maze." We sit at a table with two other boys and we start talking about what their maze was like and how they got out.

"There was this big, loud explosion and these guys came out of nowhere. Started shooting up the place." A boy named Jason says.

"It was intense." Another boy, Paul, interjects.

"They pulled us out of the maze and brought us here." Jason explains to us as he takes a sip of his drink.

"What about the rest?" I ask. "The other people left behind in the maze, what happened to them?"

"Don't know. I guess WICKED still has them." Jason says with a shrug of his shoulders and goes back to eating. Minho, Thomas, and I all look at each other and I decide to ask another question.

"How long you guys been here?" I ask after a moment of silence.

"Not long. Just a day or two." Jason says. "That kid over there. He's been here the longest. Almost a week." Paul and Jason gesture over to a boy who is sitting alone. The boy isn't even eating. He's just staring at the table like it just murdered someone.

"His maze was nothing but girls." Paul says as he goes back to the food in front of him. We all raise our eyebrows in surprise.

"Really?" Minho says as he looks back at David and Paul. They look at each other and smirk.

"Some guys have all the luck." David says with a large grin on his face. Thomas is about to say something, but Janson's voice cuts him off.

"Good evening gentlemen, and ladies." Janson says as he stands in the middle of the room with a clipboard in his hand. I notice that it has become completely silent. "You all know how this works. You hear your name called, you will rise in an orderly fashion and join my colleagues behind me where they will escort you to the eastern wing. Your new lives are about to begin." As Janson finishes, some people begin to clap. He opens the clipboard and studies the names. "Conner. Evelynn. Justin. Peter. Allison. Squiggy." When that name is called, some people start to chuckle. "All right settle down. Franklin. And Abigail." With that last name he closes the clipboard. As if on cue, almost everyone lets out a disappointed groan. "Now, now don't get discouraged. If I could take more, I would. There's always tomorrow. Your time will come. Go on, eat up." With that, the line of kids is lead to large doors that slide open and the kids disappear.

"Where they going?" Minho asks, breaking the tension-filled silence. David answers without even turning around.

"Far from here." David turns around and has a very disappointed look on his face. "The lucky bastards." Paul turns around and he has the same look on his face.

"It's some kind of farm or safe place, but they can only take a couple of people at a time." I notice Thomas shift his glance toward the hallway next to the room, so I follow his gaze to see Teresa being escorted by three female nurses. I feel my heart race a little, but it stops when I realize none of them are Keira. By the time I snap out of my little trance Thomas is calling for Teresa.

"Teresa!" Suddenly Thomas is stopped by one of the guards at the large door where the other kids went. Thomas spends a few moments talking with him, then comes back to the table.

"Aww. Someone misses his girlfriend." Minho nudges Thomas with his elbow, but Thomas shoots him a warning glare.

"Group A?" A voice says from behind us. We all turn around to see two, rather muscular, guards staring at us.

"Yes?" Minho responds.

"We are here to escort you to your bunks." The other one says. We all get up and bid Jason and Paul good bye as we are lead away from the others. As we continue to walk, we pass several rooms that look like offices and all of them are occupied by doctors typing away at computers. All but one. As I read the name on the door, my heart skips a beat. It's Keira's office. We come to a sudden stop and I slam into Minho.

"You ok, dude?" Minho asks me.

"Yeah. Just a lot to take in." I say as we enter the room.

"Oh, I got top…" Frypan says as he tried to climb the ladder, but Minho beats him there.

"Too slow." Minho says with his normal amount of annoying attitude. Fry lets out a sigh of defeat and takes the bunk right under Minho. I hear another sigh from behind where Winston is lying.

"I could get use to this." He says.

"Yeah. It's not bad." I am really trying to hold in my excitement. I haven't had a real bed in three years. I hear the door close and lock behind me.

"What do you think those guys want with Teresa?" Thomas asks me. I inwardly sigh. That boy can't let things go.

"Look, if there's one thing I know about that girl, it's that she can take care of herself." I try to offer some reassurance. "Don't worry about it." I turn around and climb up onto the bed. It feels foreign but so welcoming. Sleep finds it's way to me and I have a dream that shakes me to the core. I wake up to Thomas shaking my shoulders.

"We gotta talk." Thomas says in a hushed voice.

"What's wrong?" I ask as I rub the sleep from my eyes. I look over to him to see him waking up the others.

"Thomas, what the hell is going on?" Minho groans as he sits up in his bunk.

"No. No, it can't." Thomas says. "I saw something…" That catches our attention as Minho and I climb down from our bunks.

"What are you talking about?" Minho asks as he walks closer to Thomas.

"I followed that kid, that David said had been here for a week, through the vents and he showed me doctors rolling something down the hallway. It looked like bodies." Thomas explains. I immediately think that he's talking about Keira, but I shake off the feeling. After he finishes, no one dares talk.

"You sure?" Frypan asks.

"I know what I saw." Thomas gets a little defensive.

"No, I mean, are you sure that they were bodies?" Frypan tries to get a point across.

"They were covered up, but they were definitely bodies." Thomas tries to convince us. Minho and I send looks toward each other.

"We'll talk about this later. Let's just try to get a little more sleep." Minho says as he yawns and crawls back into his bed. We all agree and we all go back to our beds, hopefully to get a little more sleep, but unfortunately it seems as though none of us can get back to sleep. At around seven in the morning, Janson comes back and tells us we need another round of shots. I inwardly groan at the thought of more needles in my body, but I start to feel a little better at the thought of seeing Keira again. We are lead back to the labs and I am once again sent to a section.

"Well, hello again." A familiar voice says. "I didn't think I would be seeing you this soon. You ready for another round of shots?" Keira asks me as she grabs her gloves and gets the things she needs.

"Absolutely." I say sarcastically. She laughs as she continues to get what she needs.

"With absolutely no sense of sarcasm at all." She says as she turns around with a smile gracing her features. "Sleep well?" She comes over next to me and places four syringes next to me.

"Great." I respond.

"What happened?" She asks in a voice that I can only explain as knowing something is wrong.

"What do you mean?" I ask, genuinely confused.

"I have this thing. It's kind of like a superpower. I can tell when something happens to someone and they don't know what to do." She explains as she puts the needle in my arm.

"I have one of those too." I say.

"Really?" She asks

"Yeah. Only mine is I can tell when someone is lying. It came in handy in the glade when it came to asking who stole what and who started what fight." I laugh at the memories of using that power in the glade.

"Seriously though… what happened." She asks. I can tell that she actually cares and something is telling me to trust her.

"Well… if I tell you, you can't bloody tell anyone." I say.

"Deal. Now spill." She says in a hushed tone as she gives me the second shot.

"Well, last night Tommy went through the vents and saw some other doctors rolling things down a hallway and he's convinced that it's the kids that Janson said were going to the safe haven." I explain the events of just a few hours ago. She stops and she lets out a sigh of defeat. "What's wrong?" I ask.

"Ok, you need to listen and listen to me carefully. You guys are not safe." She says as she quickly gives me the other shots.

"What do you mean?" I ask is panic. She shushes me.

"You guys are in a lot more danger if they are still draining. Okay tonight, expect someone to come through your vents. You have to trust her. She's been getting kids out of here for a while." She quickly and quietly explains to me. "You can't trust anyone other than your friends, the scout I'm sending to you, and me. If anyone else tries to tell you something, rely on your superpower. I promise that someone will explain more to you guys. You need to go." She basically pushes me out the door.

"Hey!" Minho screams in my ear.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" I ask.

"You were zoning on us, bro. You okay?" Thomas asks me.

"Yeah. I'll tell you later." I say.

"Group A?" A brunette girl asks with a red headed girl next to her.

"I wish people would stop referring to us as 'Group A'." Minho says, with an irritated tone in his voice.

"Follow me." The redhead leads us to the dining hall again.

No One's P.O.V.

As the boys walk past her, she hears Keira's voice from the earpiece in her ear.

"Stacey, you've got to get them out of here tonight." Keira says urgently.

"What about you?" Stacey asks, concerned for her best friend.

"Don't worry about me, I'll find a way out and I will meet you in the hangar bay tonight. Focus on getting them out. We can't let WICKED get them and drain them." She says.

"Gotcha. Just promise me that you will come with us." Stacey quietly says as she walks behind the gladers.

"Of course. Newt needs to hear the truth and he needs to hear it from me." Keira says.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello my lovely little snowflakes. I'm back and better than ever.**

Newt's P.O.V.

All I could think about was what Keira told me. We can't trust anyone in this place. I don't know why, but I believe her.

"Hey, buddy, you still with us?" Minho asks as he waves a hand in front of my face. I shake my head, coming back to reality.

"You ok, man. You've been spacing out since we got here." Winston asks as he places a hand on my shoulder

"Yeah. I'm ok. What were we talking about?" I ask, trying to change the subject.

"We were talking about Thomas' obsession to find out what's on the other side of that door." Minho says as he eats the food in front of him. Janson comes in with his clipboard and begins to read off more names. Thomas stays silent until Janson gets further along with the names.

"I wanna know what's through those doors." Thomas says.

"Look, we've been over this, you said they were covered up, so you don't know what you saw." I try to reason although by now I know that once Thomas has his mind set on something, he won't stop until he has an answer.

"I know exactly what they were, they were bodies. Aris said they bring in a new batch every night." Thomas pushes.

"Who the hell is Aris?" Minho asks, just as confused as the rest of us. Thomas points over to a boy in a gray sweatshirt, closely examining his piece of cornbread. "Well, I'm sold." Minho responds, sarcastically. I roll my eyes at the boy and try to focus on something else. Janson closes the clipboard and right on cue, everybody lets out a defeated groan.

"Look, until we know what's going on, we should just keep our heads down and try not to draw attention to ourselves." I try to reason with Thomas. Obviously, it doesn't work because right after I say that, Thomas begins to speed walk toward the door to the eastern wing. "What's he doing?" I ask, as if I don't already know.

"I think he's drawing attention to himself." Fry says as we all watch in concern. Thomas gets stopped by one of the guards and then they start talking. Thomas turns around and takes step toward us, then whips around and runs for the door. Again he is stopped, but they begin to yell at each other and we take it as our cue to help him out. We all run to him, trying to hold him back.

"Control your friend!" The guard yells, pointing at us. Suddenly Janson runs out of the east wing.

"What's happening here?" Janson yells over our yells. He looks at the guard, and the guard immediately backs down. After, he looks at us. "Thomas, I thought we could trust each other. You know we're all on the same team here." Janson places his hand on Thomas' shoulder, trying to get his point across. Thomas shakes off his hand and looks him straight in the eyes.

"Are we?" Thomas says, trying to get his point across as well. Janson looks at each of us, then he looks at his watch.

"Get them to their bunks." He orders the guards. Suddenly we are being rushed out of the room and down the hallway toward our room.

"Get your ass in there." One of the guards says as he rushes us into the room and locks the door behind him.

"What the hell was that about?" Minho questions Thomas.

"You didn't really think they were just gonna let you through?" I question him as to why he tried to start a fight with an armed guard.

"Nah, of course I didn't." Thomas answers and holds up the guard's id card. I can't believe the bloody things this boy will do to get some answers. "I'm gonna find out what's on the other side of that door." I roll my eyes.

"Right." I am about to turn around and walk away, when Thomas stops me.

"Newt, they're hiding something. Okay? These people are not who they say they are." Thomas starts to walk toward the vent. Now it's my turn to stop him.

"No, Thomas, you don't know that!" Hearing this causes him to turn around. "The only thing we do know, is that they helped rescue us from WICKED. They gave new clothes. They gave us food. They gave us a proper bed. Some of us haven't had that in a long time." After my little rant, Thomas tries to say something.

"Yeah, but…" He starts

"Some of us a lot longer than others." I hope that's enough to stop him from doing something idiotic. Suddenly, the vent cover slides out from under the bed with a loud scraping noise. A boy pops out from under the bed.

"Hey Thomas." The boy says.

"What the…" Frypan says as he takes a few steps back.

"You got it, didn't you?" The boy asks. Thomas shows him and starts to go toward the vent.

"Yeah. Let's go. All right, look, maybe you guys are right. Maybe I'm just being paranoid. But I gotta find out for sure. Just cover for me. I'll be back as soon as I can." Thomas then disappears under the bed and into the vent. I let out the sigh of defeat as I climb up to the bed I was sleeping on and lay down.

"Do you think that he'll find anything?" Winston asks from his bunk.

"I don't know." Minho says. "You know that if he does, we aren't ever going to hear the end of it." After a healthy amount of time passes and we still haven't seen or heard from Thomas, we all begin to worry.

"What if he got caught?" Frypan suggested.

"They would have brought him back here by now." I say.

"I'm gonna quote you for a split second. You don't know that." Minho says with a smirk on his face. I jump down from my bunk and begin to pace. "Dude, relax. You know Thomas. He'll be fine." Suddenly the vent crashes open and Thomas flies out of it like some just lit his bloody pants on fire.

"We gotta go. We gotta go right now." Thomas stands up, runs for one of the beds, and starts taking off the sheets.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Minho asks, trying to get his attention.

"What do you mean 'We gotta go?'" I try, wondering if he's even listening.

"They're coming for us. Come on, we gotta go. They're coming for us. Paige. She's alive." Now he's making no sense, while we try to talk to Thomas, Frypan tries talking to Aris.

"Aris, what happened?" Sadly, the boy isn't talking.

"Thomas, would you just calm down and talk to us." I yell over the complete chaos that is our room. Thomas tries tying the bed sheet around the handle of the door, muttering the entire time.

"She's still alive." That's the only thing we are able to make out of his quiet mumbling.

"Who's she? Teresa?" I can tell Frypan is starting to get frustrated with the fact that Thomas isn't making any sense.

"Ava." He continues to rapidly tie the bed sheet.

"Ava? Thomas, will you just turn around and talk to us?" I don't know what set him off, but something did.

"It's WICKED!" He shouts. That silences all of us at once. "It's still WICKED. It's always been WICKED." Thomas goes for the mattress and slams it against the door.

"Thomas, what did you see?" I ask. All he does is look at me with an unreadable expression. Suddenly, there is more noise coming from the vents. We all jump as a girl crawls out from the spot under the bed. She looks familiar but I just can't put my finger on it.

"Who the hell are you?" Minho asks, getting defensive.

"I'm Stacey and I'm here to get you guys out." The girl, I guess named Stacey, says.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Thomas asks.

"Now is not the time to put me under interrogation. If it makes any difference, Keira sent me." This catches my attention.

"Who the hell is Keira?" Minho puzzles.

"She's the doctor that took care of your friend over there." She points to me. I can feel their gazes boring into my skull. "She knows what she's doing and so if she says you need to get outta here, you need to get outta here. She's gonna meet us in the hangar bay but we need to go. Now!" Stacey screams the last part to get her point across. Without any more questions, we all crawl into the vent system and begin to navigate our way to the hangar bay.

"How do you know Keira?" I ask Stacey as we continue to make our way around.

"She's my best friend. We've been trapped here together. We are both doctors, so we got to know each other very well over the past few years. Here!" Stacey says. She stops, kicks the vent cover and jumps down. We all take turns following her lead and jumping. Stacey runs down the hall, but Thomas calls her back.

"Teresa. We need to find Teresa." Thomas insists.

"We don't have time." Stacey tries to reason. Big mistake.

"We wouldn't be here without her." Thomas pushes.

"Fine but if we get caught. I'm going to kill you." Stacey says as she runs off in the opposite direction of where she was headed before, as we run I hear Stacey say. "More importantly, if we get caught Keira will kill all of us." After finding Teresa, breaking a window, and shooting a guy, we make it to the door of the hangar bay. However we still haven't found Keira. Stacey starts to take apart the card scanner and tries to hack into it.

"Anytime, you want to open that door would be great." Minho rushes Stacey.

"Working on it. This place is on lockdown. It's a little harder to crack than it would be on a normal day." Stacey snaps back.

"Freeze!" A voice yells. We all turn to see two armed guards running toward us, with their weapons drawn.

"We gonna die." Minho yells.

"Would you calm down? We are not gonna die." Suddenly the piece of machinery in Stacey's hand starts smoking, and explodes. "Ok. So looks like we're gonna die." Stacey throws the piece of metal to the ground. We all prepare to get shot, then the two of them stop where they were. They drop to the ground to reveal the person I've been looking for. Keira drops the two tasers she used on the guards and walks over to us. Now, I can take in how she looks. She looks completely different than how she's looked before. She's wearing a black jacket, black shirt, dark blue jeans, and a pair of black boots. She also carries two black backpacks. "Any chance you could get this open without needing the card reader?" Stacey asks as Keira throws her one of the backpacks.

"No problem." Keira takes off her jacket and wraps it around her elbow. "Stand back." She says as she throws her elbow through the glass window on the door. Glass flies everywhere and we all move out of the way. She unwraps her elbow, sticks her hand through the window, and opens the door from the other side. "Let's get out of here." With that we all run into the hangar and to the door we originally came in through. Stacey pulls the handle and the doors open to reveal a bloody sandstorm.

"You can't be serious." Minho yells over the whipping wind. Without another word, Stacey and Keira take off running into the storm.

"Apparently, they are." Teresa says as we all run into the blinding storm. The sand whips around us and when it hits my face, it feels like bloody pieces of glass. Suddenly, I hear the sound of engines getting closer to us. I realize that I can't see anyone and I am about to call for them but something grabs my hand and pulls me to the ground. I look to see Keira and the others lying down, staying out of sight.

"Stay low. Come on." Keira and Stacey start crawling away, and we all follow them until we see them stand up.

"Where are we going?" Minho yells.

"I think we lost em." Frypan fights with the storm to be heard.

"Stay together." We all run around blind until we find something that looks like a shelter of some kind.

"Come on." Teresa yells as she runs into the shelter with the rest of us following her. I slide down this sand dune, almost falling might I add, into a large open room.

"All right, we've gotta go." Thomas tries to make us move again but Teresa stops him.

"Thomas, stop!" He turns around and looks at her with a surprised expression on his face. "Tell me what's going on." Thomas looks over to Keira and Stacey, who are farther away from us talking about something.

"You two care to join us?" Minho asks.

"One second." Stacey shushes him and goes back to talking with Keira.

"Thomas, what did you see in that room?" Frypan asks.

"It's WICKED. They lied to us. We never escaped. Me and Aris, we found bodies. Too many to count." Thomas explains. I look over to Aris and the boy looks ready to cry.

"What do you mean? Dead bodies?" Minho asks.

"No, but they weren't alive either. They had them strung up. With tubes coming out of them. They were being drained. There's something inside of us that WICKED wants. Something in our blood. So we have to get as far away from them as possible." That is enough to convince me not to go back.

"Okay. So, what the plan?" I ask and everyone just stays silent. "Someone has a plan, right?" Keira and Stacey walk over to us. "So you guys have no idea where we're going or what we're doing, right?"

"Newt, calm down. Of course we have a plan. You think this is our first time doing this? We are going to get you kids to the Right Arm and then her and I are going to figure out what we're going to do." Keira explain as she puts her hand on my shoulder.

"What do you mean? You're not staying with us?" Aris asks.

"You guys are immune, Stacey is immune. I, on the other hand, am not so lucky. I was immune, but after all the test they put me through, I lost my immunity. So I may drop you, all of you,..." She looks at Stacey when she says 'all of you'. "And go someplace. But one thing is for sure… I'm never going back to that place. I would rather have the Flare and go completely out of my mind before I would ever even consider going back to WICKED." Keira explains.

"You never know, Ke. The Right Arm might let you stay with us." Stacey tries to convince her friend.

"You and I both know that isn't true. The Right Arm doesn't take people who aren't immune, so what are the odds they'll make an exception for me? Let me tell you. Not very good odds. Stacey, you deserve a chance to get away and I'm not going to let you throw that away, especially for me. That goes for all of you guys too." Keira says, looking at all of us. Suddenly there is a set of gunshots, then an inhuman scream rips through the air and echos all around us.

"Who knows, Ke, maybe instead of leaving us with the Right Arm and getting ripped apart by yourself, we'll all go down together." Stacey says as her and Keira look around frantically.

"What the hell was that?" Frypan asks, fear laced in his voice.

"Something you really don't want to meet. Let's go before they find us." Keira says. She grabs mine and Thomas' arms and drags us with her as she runs. We run through a door and reveals a large and open space, that appears to be some kind of shopping center.

"Ke! First door on the right." Stacey yells from behind us. Keira runs for the door and gets it open by slamming her body against it.

"Come on guys." We all run into the room and closes the door and signals for us to stay quiet, stay put, and stay low. After a few minutes, that same thing screams again and this time, it's right outside the door. The sound of footsteps fades away, rather quickly.

"What the hell was that thing?" Thomas asks when she gives us the clear.

" _Things_. There is more than one, and those were cranks. People who have been infected with the flare and are stark-raving mad." Stacey explains as she walks deeper into the store. "Look around for stuff you'll need and pack it up."

"I'll be right back." Keira says. She starts to walk toward the door, when I stop her by gently grabbing her arm.

"Where are you going?" I question.

"To try and find a way out of here, without tripping the crank alarm…" I open my mouth to say I'll go with her but she cuts me off. "Don't even think about it. You are not coming with me. I'll be fine. I promise." With that, she walks out the door. I pray that that won't be the last time I see her.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello, snowflakes. Here's yet another chapter.**

Keira's P.O.V.

I knew he was going to say he was coming with me, but I can't risk the possibility of him getting hurt. As I walk through the mall, I can feel that something isn't right but I just can't put my finger on what it is. Suddenly I hear something crash from behind me, and on instinct I turn around and get ready to fight.

"Look what we have here." A female crank says as she walks, or I would say stumbles, toward me.

"You're just in time for dinner. Care to join us?" A male crank asks as he jumps down from the stack of boxes he is sitting on. Slowly they continue to walk toward me and corner me. I glance up at the level above me to see Stacey, Newt and the others all standing there with concerned looks on their faces. I try to look around to find a weapon I can use and my eyes land on a metal pipe that is in my reach.

"Thanks…" I whip out the pipe and smash it against the male crank's head. The female screams and runs at me as her partner drops to the ground, dead. I crack the pipe against her head and she falls to the ground. "But no thanks." I drop the pipe and run up the stilled escalator to where the others are.

"You ok?" Stacey asks as I catch up with them and she throws me my backpack. The one I was stupid enough to leave with them.

"Yeah, I'm ok." I say as I look at the others.

"My staff in here?" I ask. Stacey nods and points to the front pouch. Then I notice something. "Where are Thomas and Minho?"

"They went to look for you." Stacey says.

"And you let them leave." I say, panic seeping into my voice. Suddenly the lights come on all around us and illuminate the trashed shopping center. "Oh no. We need to hurry up and find Thomas and Minho before they do." With that, I take of running to where I think they'll be. Just as we get off the other set of escalators, we all hear Thomas and Minho scream as they run around the corner.

"What's happening?" Newt asks me. Thomas and Minho reach us and try to catch their breath.

"These two just might have killed us." I say as I quickly throw my hair up in a ponytail. Suddenly a crank screams and this time it's right in front of us. "Run!" I scream and push Thomas, Minho, and Newt to get a point across that we need to move. Now!

Another crank comes racing toward us. Aris grabs the bat he found and swings at the legs of the crank, who hits the ground and crawls for Teresa and Thomas, who are now cornered on the escalator. "Go. Go around." Thomas waves at us as he and Teresa run up the stairs to the next floor.

"Guys we need to keep moving." I yell as I pull out my staff, extent it, and hit a crank with it. "Now!" We all run to the other end of the floor and up the stairs over there. Thomas and Teresa meet up with us and we run like our lives depend on it, because they kind of do. All of a sudden a crank comes crashing through a glass display wall and tackles Newt. We all turn on our heels and freeze. Luckily Thomas runs and kicks the crank off of Newt and off the level we are on.

"Newt, you good?" Frypan asks as he and Winston help Newt up from the ground.

"Yeah. Thanks Tommy." Newt says as we start to run again.

"Stac. Three o'clock." I yell up to her and she looks back and nods. She makes a sharp turn and goes down a narrow hallway.

"You have got to be kidding me." Frypan complains as he comes to a stop.

"It's either the narrow hallway or get your face eaten off." I yell as I shove him down the hallway. I can hear the cranks getting closer so I plant a smoke bomb in front of the entrance and put it on a timer.

"Where are we going?" Minho yells from farther in front of me.

"Just keep running." Stacey yells at him. We reach a dead end with three locked doors in front of us. Stacey and I look at the doors, then each other, knowing exactly what to do.

"Middle one." With that, we both throw ourselves against the door. Suddenly I can hear the cranks scream echo down the hall. I then look at my watch and realize I'm too far out of range to activate the smoke bomb. The cranks run into the wall, then get up and start to run toward us.

"I'll hold them back." Winston says as he grabs the gun we stole from his bag and starts to shoot the cranks.

"Little help please." Stacey says to the boys. "Now!" We all throw ourselves against the wall and the door breaks open.

"Let's go." I try to usher everyone out of the hallway, but a crank grabs Winston's foot and drags him back to the hallway. Thomas, Newt and myself grab onto to Winston's arms and begin to pull him away from the cranks. The entire time, I can hear the flesh being ripped off his chest and stomach. Finally we are able to get him away from them and I go help Minho keep the door shut. "Go Minho. I'm right behind you." I tell him. I can tell he's hesitant but he takes off toward where the others disappeared. Stacey is going to kill me for what I'm about to do. I break away from the door and start running in a different direction.

"Where the hell are you?" I can hear Stacey's frantic voice from the earpiece I still have in my ear.

"A little busy at the current moment, but I'm buying you guys time to get a head start." I explain, trying to calm her down.

"Do not tell me you're leading them in a different direction." Stacey's voice has a warning tone to it.

"You said it, I didn't so technically you can't get mad at me because I didn't say anything." I say as I round a corner.

"Listen to me and listen to me good. You die, and I swear to god I will summon you back from your grave and kill you again." For the first time since I met Stacey, she genuinely scares me. I quickly look behind me to see that there aren't as many cranks as I thought there was. Maybe this plan will actually work.

"Would you relax? I've got a plan." I try to reason.

"That's bull shit and you know it. You're just gonna keep running until you run out of places to run." Damn it, Stacey. She knows me too damn well.

"Not true. Stac, I have a backup plan for my backup plan. Just keep the guys safe until I catch up with you." I turn off my earphone and focus on running. "SHIT!" I yell as I screech to a stop over a monstrous drop. Ok, this was not part of the plan. I look out and I can see that the sun is starting to rise. Well that gives me a bit of an advantage. I had put a good amount of distance between me and the cranks but I could hear them starting to get closer. Well, it's now or never. With a deep breath, I jump.

*Meanwhile*

No one's P.O.V.

"She hung up on me." Stacey whispers as she takes the earpiece out and sighs. They all huddle closer as they hear a crank scream from a few feet above them.

"What are we going to do?" Teresa asks as she backs up further into the darkness of their makeshift shelter.

"I don't know. I just hope she's ok. Something you guys don't know about her is, when it comes to situations like this, she's willing to sacrifice everything for the people she wants to protect, it's at a point that I think she doesn't even care about her well being or very life." Stacey whispers.

"You guys should probably get some sleep. I'll stay awake and watch for cranks. The sun'll be out soon and you guys need some rest." Stacey says to try and get them to sleep. Eventually, almost everyone falls asleep except for Newt, Minho and Stacey. However, Newt tries to make it look like he's asleep with his back turned to Stacey and Minho. "I mean it you, Minho. Nap time. Go to sleep." Stacey says, in a half joking and half serious tone.

"I'm going to stay awake and keep you company." Minho says, and follows with a long yawn. He looks back at Stacey who gives him a look that says 'Go to sleep.' "Fine, but wake me up if you see one." Minho says as he settles down and eventually starts to lightly snore.

"I know you're still awake, Newt." Stacey says as she throws a tiny pebble at his turned back.

"I just can't sleep knowing she's out there alone." Newt says as he sits up.

"Why do you care? You guys just met, it's not like she's the love of your life." Stacey says, hoping to trigger something in his memory.

"I don't know. There's something about her that seems so familiar and want to know why." Newt explains.

"You guys went through the Swipe before going up into the maze, so it could be possible that you two knew each other before." Stacey says, hinting at what was really going on.

"I don't doubt that but I just wish I knew what she was to me." Newt sighs as he runs his fingers through his hair.

"Well, sleep on it and maybe you'll figure it out." Stacey says, trying to push the concept of sleep on the young glader.

"I'll try." Newt lays back down and eventually falls asleep.

*Time Skip*

Still No one's P.O.V.

"Guys. Guys, wake up!" Keira yells as she gently kicks Stacey. Everyone stirs a little but no one wakes up. "Guys, WICKED is coming." Still no response. "You've got to be kidding me." Keira rolls her eyes, puts two fingers in her mouth and whistles incredibly loud. Hearing the high pitched whistle, everyone wakes up with a jump.

"Keira!" Stacey screams as she jumps up and hugs her best friend. Keira winces on contact. It is at this moment that Stacey looks at Keira's face. "What happened to you? Who did this to you?"

"Believe me, you should see the other guy. And as for me, I'm fine. Just a few bumps, bruises and scrapes as an effect of jumping off a cliff." Keira says as she sits down for a brief moment.

"You did what now?" Stacey asks as she sits next to her friend.

"Decisions had to be." Keira calmly says as she lifts up her shirt a little and pulls out a medical kit from her backpack. Everyone gasps at what they see when she reveals her stomach. She has several long and deep gashes along her pale and thin stomach.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Newt asks as he kneels in front of her to get a better look at the gashes.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little sore." Keira responds as she grabs the tape and wraps her stomach.

"You should really put some disinfectant on that." Stacey warns her.

"Forget about me. How's Winston doing?" Keira deflects attention off of her and onto the pimple-faced boy who is currently struggling to get up.

"I'm okay, guys. Really." He says with a strained voice.

"Yeah, right." Keira lifts up his shirt and begins to change the bandages over the wounds on his chest and stomach.

"I did what I could with what I had on hand but, I don't think I did it right." Stacey says as she goes to help her.

"It's fine Stac. I should have given you this bag when I split off from you guys. This is actually my fault." Keira says as she stands up and helps Winston to his feet. "Let's get a move on. The Right Arm doesn't stay in one place for too long." With that, Keira starts to climb the piles of rubble and everyone follows her lead. As they continue walk in silence for a few hours, Frypan decides to break the silence.

"What the hell happened here?"

"It doesn't look like anyone's been here in a long time." Newt says as he looks up the destroyed buildings.

"I hope the whole world doesn't look like this." Aris chimes in as he looks around in awe of what has happened to the world.

"Sorry to say that most of it does, but there are some places that were safe from the sun flares and are still habitable." Keira says as she looks straight forward and doesn't dare turn around to face them.

"Hang on." Thomas says from the very back. "Listen." We all stay silent to try and hear what he's hearing. Suddenly Keira and Stacey heard it simultaneously. Propellers.

"Shit!" They yell together.

"We gotta hide." Stacey says as she tries to find a place where they can all hide.

"Here." Keira pushes Thomas and Newt under a thing of rocks and everyone follows them. They all stay silent as three giant jets fly above them and disappear behind the destroyed buildings of the condemned city.

"They'll never stop, will they?" Thomas asks.

"Of course not. If WICKED had their way, they'd kill all of us for a cure that doesn't even exist and probably never will exist." Keira says angrily as she crawls out from under the rocks. "Come on. We gotta keep moving. We're losing daylight." She starts walking away, even without waiting for the others.

"What's her deal?" Minho whispers to Stacey.

"She's been through hell. And I'm not trying to downplay what you guys have been through, but what she has seen and been through almost beats you guys in the maze. It's because of that that she's so emotionally detached. She doesn't want to form close relationships because whenever she does, she ends up getting hurt. Not only emotionally but physically. " Stacey says. Everyone backs off of Keira and hangs back to hear the story.

"What do you mean?" Teresa asks.

"Well when she was 5, her parents got the flare and went stark-raving mad. Her and her siblings were taken in by WICKED and she was sent into training." Newt cuts her off.

"We know that she went into medical training at the age of 7 and WICKED separated her from her sisters." Stacey looks at him with an unreadable look.

"She didn't go into medical training until she was 13. She was actually a spy for WICKED before she became a doctor. She was sent out on a mission with three other agents. She was the only one to come back. After that she went into medical training because she couldn't take being a spy after what happened." Stacey explains.

"What happened?" Frypan asks.

"I only know pieces of the story but what I got from her was, the three other agents that went with her, they were her older brothers. All I got from her was something went wrong and they were attacked by a large group of cranks and she was the only one who could escape." Stacey explains with a saddening look on her face.

"Wow. I can't imagine what she could've seen." Teresa says.

"Believe me when I say, you never forget it." Keira says as she comes to a stop and turns around. "Watching my brothers be killed and eaten one at a time is something that has scared my mind."

"I'm so sor…" Newt begins to say.

"Stop." Keira cuts him off. "If there is something I don't want, it's pity." She turns on her heels and keeps walking.

"See what I mean?" Stacey says. They all quietly trek along behind Keira up a giant sand dune. "That's where the Right Arm is." Keira says as she points to the mountains.

"It's a long way off." Newt says from next to her.

"Well then, I guess we'd better get moving." Suddenly Winston drops and starts to slide down the dune.

"Winston!" Everyone yells something like that as they run to help their friend.

"He's hurt pretty bad." Frypan says as he looks at his best friend.

"What are we going to do?" Teresa asks looking at everyone else. Newt looks up at Keira and he knows that she's getting an idea. Keira looks over to Stacey and nods.

"We've gotta keep moving. Allow me." Keira waves her hands to shoo the others from Winston. She grabs his arms, helps him stand up, grabs one of his arms and throws him over her shoulder.

"Damn girl. You've got some muscles." Minho compliments her.

"Just remember that the next time you decide to piss me off." Keira coldly says as she keeps walking/sliding down the dune.

"She was so different back at the compound." Newt accidentally says his thought outloud.

"That was all an act." Stacey sighs.

"But why? What did we ever do to her?" Thomas questions.

"She has never allowed herself to get emotionally attached to people after the incident with her brothers and then the thing with Newt…" Stacey says, then she realizes what she had said and claps a hand over her mouth.

"What do you mean 'thing with Newt'?" Newt asks.

"Not my place to say." Stacey quickly says as she slides down the dune. They all look at each other and quietly follow the two strange girls. Suddenly a sandstorm comes out of nowhere and they all cover their mouths and shut their eyes.

"We need to find shelter." Thomas yells over the sounds of the whipping winds.

"Let me know if you find anything." Keira replies, barely audible over the wind. They all stumble around for a few more minutes before they find a rock formation that could work for cover. Once they reach it and are out of the wind, Keira puts down Winston and leans him against the rock wall. He begins panting and struggling to breathe.

"Aren't you going to do anything?" Minho asks.

"There's nothing we can do. We don't have the right equipment with us to do this." Stacey says as she sits next to him.

"So what does that mean?" Frypan asks as he shakes the sand out of his boots and puts them back on.

"It means we can try to keep him alive as long as we can but in the end we are going to have to end his suffering." Keira says.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey snowflakes, new chapter up for ya.**

No One's P.O.V.

"What do you mean 'end his suffering'?" Minho asks.

"Exactly what it sounds like. Guys, he is going to be in so much pain and then he'll start turning into a crank. Then, he'll try to kill us." Keira responds.

"He's our friend. He would never do that." Thomas tries to defend Winston.

"Guys, he'll have no choice. His mind will be at the complete mercy of this disease and we'll have no choice but to put him down, so might as well do it before someone else gets infected." Keira says as she turns around.

"What do you mean 'someone else gets infected'? I thought we were all immuned." Thomas says.

"So did I, but apparently not." Keira says as she runs her hand through her hair.

"What are you talking about?" Newt asks.

"According to every record in that compound, Winston was immune. Yet, here we are with a boy who we can help by ending him or he's going to live, try to kill us all by ripping out our eyes and eating us." Keira says. They all share uneasy looks with each other.

"Is there anything else we can do to save him?" Teresa asks as she looks at the sick boy.

"All we can do is take him out." Suddenly they all jump away when a shot if fired.

"Winston, what the hell are you doing?" Frypan asks as he gets the gun away from the boy. Winston rolls over onto his stomach and tries to stand up but he is stopped when he starts coughing up with black liquid. He falls back onto his back and looks up at the gladers with pleading eyes.

"It's growing… Inside me." He lifted up his shirt to reveal the festering scratches on his abdomen. Everyone instinctively takes a few steps back. "Please, don't let me turn into one of those...things." He extends a hand, begging for them to end it all. Everyone stands there, not really knowing what to do about Winston. Newt is the first one to move. He carefully takes the gun from Frypan, leans down to Winston and wraps his hand around it.

"Goodbye Winston." Newt says quietly, trying hard to not shed any tears.

"Thank you." Winston whispers. Newt stands up and takes a few steps back, allowing the others to say goodbye.

"We need to move out." Keira says with a surprisingly forgiving tone. Minho and Frypan say their goodbyes as Newt and Keira begin to walk away with Stacey waiting behind for Minho. Eventually the others join them and a gunshot rings out against the deafening silence. Everyone stops in their tracks and turns to look at where they had just left a fellow glader alone to die. Keira looks over at Newt and notices that his eyes are glassy and rimmed with unshed tears. "I'm sorry." Keira says as she puts a hand on his shoulder. He looks over at her and puts his hand on hers. Everyone turns around and begins to walk through the vast desert that is the scorch. Once it started to get dark, the gladers decided to build a fire and take some shelter.

"What are we going to do now?" Thomas asks as he fiddles with the wooden figure that Chuck gave him before he died.

"We'll get you guys to the Right Arm and they'll take care of you from there." Keira says as she throws a little more wood in the fire. "Where did Newt go?"

"He needed a little bit of space." Minho says. "He went over there." He points at the area behind the rock pile.

"I'll go talk to him." Keira stands up and walks behind the rock. She looks around and finally finds Newt sitting on a rock, staring out at the scorch. Keira sighs and climbs up the rocks. "You ok?" She asks as she sits next to him and looks at him.

"Yeah." He says, not taking his eyes off the horizon. His voice is free of all emotion and tone.

"Now let's hear the real answer." Keira knows that something isn't right with him.

"No." He simple states. Even though it was pretty dark, Keira can see a tear slide down his cheek.

"It's not good to keep emotions bottled up like this. Take from a pro." Keira says.

"I'll be ok." Newt grimly responds.

"Sure you will… Eventually, but I'm talking about right now. Newt, I can see it in your eyes. You're devastated and you need to let the emotions fly, otherwise you'll completely lose your sense of feeling all together." When Newt doesn't answer, Keira takes it as her cue to leave. "I'll just leave you alone." Keira gets up and gets ready to climb back down, but Newt stops her by gently grabbing her wrist.

"Please, don't. I need someone." His voice is so soft that she almost didn't hear it. She sighs and sits back down next to him, except a little bit closer. As if on cue, Newt put his head on her shoulder and started to cry. At first Keira is a little stunned but she got use to it and wraps her arm around his shoulders. Newt silently cries on her shoulder for several minutes. When he lifts his head from her shoulder she looks over at him to see his tear-stained face.

"I think you should take your own advice." He says as he takes a few deep breaths and wipes the remaining tears from his eyes.

"What do you mean?" She asks as she shifts a little.

"I can see it in your eyes. You're holding back a lot of unmet feelings and I can also tell that you're trying so hard to not get close to any of us… especially me." Newt says as he turns and faces her.

"I wouldn't say that they're unmet…" She begins to defend herself but the look on his face says otherwise. "Ok, they're unmet." She says as she looks at the ground.

"So Stacey said something and I wanted to ask you about it…" Newt suddenly becomes serious.

"What did she say?" Keira asks, getting a bit anxious.

"She said the reason you are the way you are is because of what happened with your brothers and then she said 'Then there was the thing with Newt.' What thing was she talking about?" Newt asks. Keira looks as though she's about to burst into flames. She looks for any way to get out of telling him the truth.

"Coming!" Keira says as she tries to get up and tries to walk away, but Newt catches her wrist and looks up at her with knowing eyes. She sighs in defeat and sits back on the edge of the rock. "Now something you have to understand, what I'm about to tell you is just between you and me. If you tell anyone else I will not hesitate to tackle you down a sand dune." She says in a joking but serious manner.

"Deal." Newt says as he puts his hands up in surrender, laughing.

"Alright, well before you guys were sent into the maze, we were all friends and close friends at that. But you and I were something different." Keira says, looking at the horizon line.

"Different how?" Newt asks. Keira runs her fingers through her hair, like she's trying to find the right words.

"Well you and I were very close. We told each other everything." Newt looks at her, curious about what she's saying. "Ok, if I'm gonna continue telling you this, you can't look at me like that."

"Like what?" He asks with a smirk on his face. Keira rolls her eyes at him and takes a deep breath.

"Anyway. We were really close. We helped each other through things that at the time we really didn't understand. And before you we sent into the maze… You said something to me and now seeing you again, it's dredged up a lot of difficult emotions." Keira explains as she looks at him. Her eyes are wet with her own unshed tears. Newt puts his hand on her shoulder and gives it a supportive squeeze.

"What did I say?" Newt asks as he moves a little closer.

"You said that you… loved… me." She spaces out the last few words, like she's trying to comprehend each letter, syllable and word. "I didn't want to face the fact that you were gone, but the second you showed up in my office for a check up, it just reminded me of what we were and what we could never have again…"

"You don't know that." Newt leans in a little closer.

"I'm pretty sure I do." She lets out a humorless laugh. "I was so stupid to think that if I told you the truth, then everything would magically go back to what it was before." She turns to face him but instead of saying anything, his gently placed his lips on hers. At first she is shocked by him kissing her, but eventually she relaxes and cups his face with both of her hands. Newt slithers one of his arms around her waist and his other arms keeps them both steady on the rocks. They both pour every ounce of emotion they have into this kiss. After what seems like an eternity, they part for air, but keep their foreheads leaning against each other.

"I knew there was something familiar about you the very moment I met you. I just thought I was going crazy, but the second I met you, I was instantly drawn to you and now I know why." Newt says with a smirk on his lips.

"Looks like what we have, is stronger than anything WCKD could throw at us." Keira smiles at him.

"And that isn't going to change. Not now, not ever." He pulls her close and puts his chin on the top of her head. "I love you, Andy."

"I love you too."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys. New(t) chapter. Sorry, had to do it.**

Newt's P.O.V.

I don't know what the bloody hell came over me, but I just had the sudden urge to kiss her, so I did and she actually kissed back. After first I was regretting it because I didn't know what to do or what she would do, but now do I regret kissing her? Not even in the slightest.

"I love you too." Keira says to me. I smirk against her hair. I never thought I would hear anyone say that to me. I thought I was going to die in that maze without having an ideas about what true love feels like, but yet here I am with this incredibly beautiful girl, who just confirmed that she loves me too. After a few minutes and a few more kisses, I make my way across her jawline and down her neck. When I kiss a certain spot on her neck I can feel her shiver so I decided to bite down on it, leaving a mark. She squeaks and laughs. "We should probably get back to everyone." She says as she starts to breath heavily.

"Do we really have to?" I joke.

"Yes, otherwise they'll think something is happening." She says as she moves away from me, stands up and begins to climb down.

"Would that be a bad thing?" I ask, smirking, as I stand up and join her.

"It's Minho, think about it." She responds as she jumps down and lands on the ground. I laugh when I jump down and together the two of us make our way back to the fire and the other gladers.

"Should we tell them?" I ask as I take her hand in mine. She smirks up at me and chuckles.

"I think they'll figure it out when we walk over there like this." She holds up our intertwined hands and laughs. I turn it around so that way her hand is facing me and I gently kiss the back of it. "Good to see some things haven't changed."

"Meaning?" I ask as I pull her closer.

"You always were quite the romantic. You would always find a way to make something cute or romantic, even when I was ready to go out of my mind." She laughs as she turns to face me. "It made me feel like I was something special."

"You are, Keira." I smile at her. She returns the smile and wraps her arms around my neck, leaning up toward me. Our lips meet in the middle and they moved like they were meant to be with each other. It felt like fire was dancing through my veins and I loved that feeling.

"Come on. Let's go." She pulls away and begins walking toward the group. I am about to follow when I suddenly get a pounding headache. When I open my eyes, I see what seems to be a younger and smaller me with a younger version of Keira. The two of us embrace and we stay like that.

"They're sending me into the maze." Younger me says to her. I can hear her choked back sobs against my chest.

"And they're sending me to the scorch compound." She says as she pulls her head back and looks at young me with glossy eyes. "We're never going to see each other again, are we?" She asks as she begins crying again. Young me gently moves her face to force her to look at him.

"No matter what I have to do or how long it takes, I will see you again." He says as he moves his hand from her chin to her cheek.

"Newt, you're going to be going through the swipe. You won't remember who I am or anything about our relationship."

"Doesn't matter, because deep down, I'll know there is something about you that will make my heart go a mile a minute just like the first time I met you and just like every moment since." He smiles a weak, but genuine smile. She looks up with a watery smile. "I love you, Keira. And there is nothing that WICKED could ever do to change that." Younger me leans in and kisses young Keira which she returns with just as much emotion. When they break apart, there is banging on the door. Suddenly the two of them are pulled away from each other by guards and young Keira is dragged out of the room, but not before mouthing 'I love you' to younger me. Then everything goes dark. When I open my eyes again I see Keira hovering over me with a concerned look on her face. I look around and notice that I'm on the ground.

"Are you alright?" She asks me as I begin to sit up.

"I remember you." I whisper as I come to terms with what I had just seen. I look over at her and I can see that the look on her face has gone from concerned to confused.

"What?" She looks confused as she helps me up from the ground.

"I just saw our last moment together before I got sent into the maze and you got sent to the scorch." I explain myself as I stand up, with help from Keira.

"You remember something?" She asks as I lean against her for support. I nod as an answer, because my head is still pounding. "Let's get you back to the others. You all need some rest." She helps me back to the others and we are immediately swarmed with questions. "Guys, keep it down. Kid here has a pounding headache and you guys aren't helping." Keira explains as she sits me down in out makeshift shelter and grabs two bottles from her backpack. "Take two of these with some water." I do as she said and almost immediately feel tired. Soon enough, I drift off to sleep. The last thing I feel, is a warm hand on my forehead.

Keira's P.O.V.

 _Holy shit! Newt just kissed me and told me he loved me. I can't believe this is actually happening. I thought that when he was taken away and sent into the maze that I would never see him again. Yet, here I am with the absolute love of my life and he just told me he loved me again._

We sit on that ledge for a few more minutes, with more than a few kisses. Every once in a while, things got a little too steamy. Newt begins to kiss across my jaw and down my neck. Somehow he finds a sensitive spot on my neck and gently bites on it, leaving a mark. Unprepared for that, I squeak in surprise. I can feel him chuckle against my neck.

"We should probably get back to everyone." I say as I begin to pant.

"Do we really have to?" He asks. It's slightly muffled to due the fact that his face is still buried in my neck.

"Yes, otherwise they'll think something is happening." I explain as I gently push away, stand up and begin to make my way down the rock pile.

"Would that be a bad thing?" He smirks at me. Of course, he chooses now to be cheeky.

"It's Minho, think about it." He chuckles as he stands up and starts climbing down the rocks. When we both hit the ground, we begin our journey back to the others. We are almost at the fire when Newt takes my hand in his.

"Should we tell them?" He asks as we continue to make our way toward the others.

"I think they'll figure it out when we walk over there like this." I hold up our interlocked hands as emphasis. Taking it as his moment to be cute, Newt turns our hands so mine is facing him and gently kisses the back of it. "Good to see that some things haven't changed."

"Meaning?" Newt questions as he pulls me closer to him.

"You always were quite the romantic. You would always find a way to make something cute or romantic, even when I was ready to go out of my mind." I chuckle at the memories I have of us being together… Before we were ripped apart. I turn around to face him and smile. "It made me feel like I was something special."

"You are, Keira." He gives me a smile that could make anyone's heart melt. I wrap my arms around his neck and lean up toward him. I slightly curse him for being so much taller than me. He meets me in the middle with just as much passion. Just like the first time we kissed, sparks ignite throughout my body. As much as I would love to stay here like this, we need to get back to the others before they get suspicious.

"Come on. Let's go." I begin to make my way over to the others but when I turn around to smile at him, Newt's on the ground. "Oh my God." I quickly run over to him and cradle his head in my lap. After trying to calm him down, he opens his eyes and looks at me with a blank expression. "Are you alright?" I ask as he slowly begins to sit up. _Stupid question to ask._

"I remember you." He says it so quietly that I almost don't hear him. He remembers me?

"What?" I ask as I move to help him up from the ground.

"I just saw our last moment together before I got sent into the maze and you get sent to the scorch." He explains as he tries to stand up. I can see he's struggling so I decide to help him up.

"You remember something?" I ask as I feel Newt lean against me for support. He nods as opposed to a verbal answer. I can tell that his head is hurting and he needs to get some sleep. "Let's get you back to the others. You all need some rest." With my arm around his waist and his around my neck, we make our way back to the other Gladers. The moment we become visible, Thomas and Minho start bombarding me with questions. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Newt wince at all the noise around him. I take him to the makeshift shelter and set him down. "Guys, keep it down. Kid here has a pounding headache and you guys aren't helping." I reach into my backpack and pull out a bottle of aspirin and a bottle of water. "Take two of these with some water." He does as I instruct and soon enough, he's out like a light. I gently brush some of the hair out of his face and smile.

"What exactly happened?" Minho whispers as I stand up and comes closer to them so that way they don't have to talk any louder.

"We were on our way back here and I somehow got ahead of him. When I turned around to tell him to hurry up, he was on the ground. After he woke up, he wasn't making any sense and that leads us to right now." I know I didn't tell them the full truth but I only left out the insignificant details, like us kissing. "Look, you guys need to get some sleep. You all look like shit." I let out a tiny laugh. "Get some rest. I'll keep watch." After a few minutes of quiet bickering, they finally agree. Hopefully, we can find the Right Arm soon. I just want them to be safe.


End file.
